protoss_legends_shinobi_world_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Name: '''Sasuke Uchiha '''Age: '''23 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Infested Terran '''Rank: '''Second-in-command (Akatsuki) '''Abilities: Sharingan, Chidori, Ninjutsu, skilled at swordplay Family: '''Itachi Uchiha (Brother, Deceased) Past Brothers' As a young child, Sasuke Uchiha was a very kind, compassionate and sensitive individual. He was always there for his friends, and lived to make people happy by pleasing them through any means. What was even more noticable was his attachment to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. The two would always be seen together around the Uchiha compound. They would always play and train together, though Itachi always seemed like the more powerful individual, which made him the center of attention for the family. Sasuke never minded it, and always aspired to be like him through thick and thin. '''Slaughter' However, Sa suke's suffering began at the age of 10, when he had returned from school one day to a traumitizing sight. The streets of the Uchiha compound were littered with bodies, the walls and the floor stained with blood and kunai. Scared, Sasuke seeked out the protection of his older brother, unaware of what had really transpired. He kept searching for a total of 10 minutes, running up and down the roads, only to stop when he heard a scream originate from his home. What he saw next scarred him the most. Beyond the door was the shillouette of Itachi, with their parents on the floor. Itachi soon fled, but not without giving Sasuke a scarring mental image, one that would destroy his innocence forever, as well as killing the last of their family. Ambitions and Hatred The exposure to the slaughter has left Sasuke's heart impure. His kind demeanour vanished under a shell of hatred that covered his once pure heart. He lost all respect for his peers, and developed an unhealthy obsession with hunting down his brother. He deticated himself to gaining more power through his lessons, and often pushed away his friends frequently, including Naruto. Ths, combined with Sasuke's superior skills, created tension between the two for the first little while, but the two eventually became friends when they came to terms with their similar pasts, even if Naruto grew up never knowing his parents. Arrival of the Protoss By the time the Protoss appeared , Sasuke had softened up considerably. Despite the fact that hatred loomed in his heart, he began to respect his peers again, but he still wasn't kind, and was often harsh to his comrades. The Protoss' arrival had no significant meaning to Sasuke, and he often ignored them until he realized that they have powers that no other ninja would ever have. The power he needed to desroy his brother once and for all. Because of this revelation, Sasuke agreed to merge with the Empire after resisting it for the first few months, and eventually grew to see the Protoss as friends. For a while, he debated forgetting about revenge, and letting his life in the Empire take those broken memories away. However, his peace was not meant to be. Cursed Unfortunately for Sasuke, his clan bears what the Shinobi call the 'Curse of Hatred'. This curse had been passed down since Madara's birth, and was the utmost truth that the Uchiha were born to gain power through hatred, which explained why Itachi had always told him to foster his hatred, and become stronger. Sasuke wanted to break that curse, to show the world that he will not be tainted by madness and hatred, but everytime he was alone, he could feel the hatred in his heart, eating away at it like a parasite. Sasuke stayed in pain in the lonliness of the dark. Eventually, this corrupting hatred got to him, and he started saying he could hear voices in his head. Menacing, evil voices that polluted the silence around him. When he had told the Protoss of his ailment, it was revealled that it was not a form of insanity or dementia, but the Zerg in the universe talking to him. Fro m this point forward, Sasuke's burning hatred bloomed, and the Curse Mark of Hatred etched itself onto his skin, a reminder of who he was born to be, despite how much Sasuke resisted the truth. He was a decendant of a clan that fed off hatred and evil, despite how much he didn't want to accept it. Eventually, it became so overbearing, that he fled Aiur, breaking away from the Empire to forge his own path. Eventually, Sasuke caught up to his destiny when Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, manipulated him into joining the Zerg. She had sensed the hatred within him, and decided that it could be put to good use. Escape Sasuke's hatred flourished under the Zerg. He became cold and emotionless, embracing the voices within him, and letting his hatred become one with the Zerg. For a while, it seemed like Sasuke had lost himself until one fated battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's determination to bring him back, and the lost memories now resurfacing at seeing Naruto suffer caused Sasuke to snap out of it, breaking away from the hatred that consumed him, and feeling nothing but pain for going against whom he considered were his friends. He betrayed the Zerg, and escaped with his former friends back to New Aiur, where he was tried in court, and thrown in prison until Sasuke could prove his loyalty and guilt to the court, which he had managed to show after a while. Present Unfortunately, the prophacy had different plans for Sasuke. when Naruto was being trained by Kreia, Sasuke grew more spiteful and jealous at the amount of power Naruto gained, having unlocked his true form, and becoming stronger every training session. Soon, Sasuke again turned his back to the Empire, with the belief that they were holding him back from his destiny. He fled once again in search for someone who could truly give him the power to destroy his brother once and for all. At first, he joined sides with Ulrezaj, but soon withdrawed when The Overmind contacted him to make a deal - Kerrigan's safety for infinite power, and the chance to destroy Itachi, the perfect deal for Sasuke, as he soon fled Ulrezaj, and destroyed a Dominion transport ship to free Kerrigan from her prison. On his return, The Overmind held up his end of the deal, and infested Sasuke, once again allowing his hatred to consume him as it did long ago. With the Overmind's help, Sasuke destroyed Itachi, but soon found out that his brother was really innocent. Madara Uchiha used his charisma and Sasuke's easily manipulated heart to conceive a lie - The Empire had been behind the massacre, using psionics to force Itachi into it. Sasuke fell for the lie, and soon fostered a hatred for Aiur, and all of his formal friends, wishing death upon them, and wishing to the Xel'Naga for Itachi's redemption. He soon mourned his fallen brother, and silently prayed for the Xel'Naga to help him forge his own path once again. A path of hatred and corruption. Category:Villains